


Świetliki

by Shadow102



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow102/pseuds/Shadow102
Summary: Jest Stiles i Derek, no i są świetliki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryume/gifts).



Świetlik wesoło zatańczył tuż przed nosem pięcioletniego Stilesa. Kiedy próbował go złapać w ostatniej chwili wyślizgnął się spomiędzy jego drobnych palców. Nie poddawał się jednak i podążał za owadem coraz dalej w las. 

Nagle światełko wytwarzane przez owada zniknęło mu z oczu. Skonsternowany rozejrzał się dookoła nie rozpoznając miejsca, w którym się znajdował i nie wiedząc jak wrócić do polanki, z której wyruszył. Jego broda zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć zapowiadając płacz, kiedy usłyszał za sobą pytanie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

Obróciwszy się zobaczył nastolatka stojącego w gęstwinie i przyglądającego mu się ciekawie swoimi zielonymi oczami przechylając przy tym śmiesznie głowę. Kiedy Stiles mu nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas uniósł wymownie brew.

\- Przybiegłem tu za świetlikiem. Chciałem go złapać, ale on uciekł.

Jego broda zadrżała ponownie, jednak widząc uśmieszek chłopaka zaczerwienił się zapominając o płaczu. Po chwili podszedł do Stilesa wyciągając coś spomiędzy jego splątanych włosów. W dłoni nastolatka znajdował się świetlik, jednak zanim chłopiec zdążył choćby wyciągnąć dłoń owad był już wolny. Posłał mu tęskne spojrzenie, a zielonooki widząc to prychnął.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do rodziców. Na pewno się martwią.

Przez całą drogę smutek nie chciał zejść z twarzy malucha. Świetlik bardzo mu się podobał i żałował, że nie mógł go złapać. 

Kiedy zbliżyli się do skraju polany na której stał samochód szeryfa starszy chłopak pchnął go do przodu.

\- Nie becz. Następnym razem na pewno złapiesz tego robala. Może nawet ci pomogę.

Stiles odwrócił się, żeby podziękować i wymóc obietnicę pomocy przy łapaniu świetlika, ale chłopak zniknął w gęstwinie. Rozejrzał się mając nadzieję, że go zobaczy, ale zanim to zrobił, poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Stiles na Boga gdzie ty byłeś! Nie wolno odchodzić ci samemu nie mówiąc nic nikomu! 

Odwracając głowę napotkał karcący wzrok swojego ojca. Widząc to skruszony i trochę zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem skinął głową. Po chwili poczuł dookoła siebie ramiona.

\- Nie znikaj tak więcej. Okey?

Po kolejnym skinieniu został zaprowadzony do samochodu i posadzony w foteliku.

Chwilę później zafascynowany widokiem lasu za oknem samochodu, zapomniał i o świetliki i o tajemniczym nieznajomym.

* * *

 

Stiles powoli wybudzał się ze snu przepełnionego wspomnieniami. Kiedy otworzył oczy napotkał rozczulone spojrzenie partnera. Nagle w jego dalej zaspanym umyśle wspomnienie ze snu nabrało większego znaczenia budząc go momentalnie.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony szybkim orzeźwieniem chłopaka. Zazwyczaj dochodził do siebie przez co najmniej pół godziny albo i dłużej.

\- Chce mojego świetlika.

Skonsternowany przyjrzał mu się uważnie, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi partnerowi. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie zdarzenie sprzed wielu lat i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Teraz sobie przypomniałeś? Poza tym z tego co pamiętam nie obiecywałem łapania jakiś szkodników.

Stiles ściągnął usta w dzióbek i obrócił się obrażony plecami do Dereka. Po chwili tak jak podejrzewał poczuł obejmujące go w biodrach ramiona i dotyk ust tuż przy uchu.

\- Jeśli koniecznie potrzebujesz tego robala to możemy poszukać go wieczorem, a do tego czasu radzę ci poszukać jakiś dobrych argumentów, żeby mnie przekonać.

Nastolatek słysząc to uśmiechnął się radośnie i od razu zabrał się do przekonywania Dereka do wieczornego spaceru. Z zapałem i bardzo  optymistycznie.

* * *

 

Stiles marudził idąc za Derekiem. Bolał go tyłek i miał dość, ale kiedy jego oczom ukazała się polana z małym jeziorkiem, zachwycił się. Ponadto dookoła latało mnóstwo świetlików tworząc niezwykłą atmosferę. Nie zwrócił na to jednak większej uwagi i już po chwili zadowolony łapał świetliki.

Zaabsorbowany nie zauważył kiedy Derek podszedł do niego od tyłu łapiąc za ramiona i odwracając do siebie, po czym przyciągnął go i wtulił nos we włosy partnera.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Stiles słysząc te słowa chciał wyrwać się z ramion mężczyzny, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jednak Derek trzymał go mocno i nie pozwolił na najmniejszy ruch.

\- Derek matko co się stało? Umierasz? Nie przecież jesteś wilkołakiem, a może...

Nagle jego usta zasłoniła dłoń uniemożliwiając mu mówienie.

\- Spokojnie. To nic złego. Chyba. 

Derek westchnął wtulając się jeszcze bardziej, a Stiles bełkotał coś niewyraźnie spod jego dłoni.

\- Zostaniesz moim mężem?

Wypowiadając te słowa zabrał dłoń zasłaniającą usta chłopaka.

\- Jezu pytasz poważnie? Tak! Tak! Boże tak! Naprawdę o to zapytałaś? Ale wiesz, że trzeba powiedzieć mojemu ojcu? Boże Derek jak ja cię kocham! 

I nagle monolog się zatrzymał, a chłopak zesztywniał.

\- Derek gdzie do jasnej anielki jest mój pierścionek! Żądam i wymagam pierścionka!

Derek westchnął ponownie i pocałował Stilesa wsuwając mu coś na palec. Po chwili oderwał się od jego ust i opierając ich czoła o siebie nawzajem.

\- Proszę, a teraz błagam zamknij się. Mam zamiar odebrać moja nagrodę.

Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć, ale został uciszony mocnym pocałunkiem. A potem cóż…. nie miał za bardzo czasu ani marudzić ani robić nic innego. Poza tym Derek chciał nagrodę więc ją dostał, a że on też na tym skorzystał...

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy FF. Proszę o wyrozumiałość ;)


End file.
